Legends are born
by maticore
Summary: Ganos lal/Morgan lefay a figure from myth, a figure from legend but how did she come about at who is the person behind the mists of history
1. mysterious arrival

AN: hey this is maticore this is a slow burn story I have been wanting to do for a while so here we go. I do not own the rights to either the Stargate franchise nor harry potter.

Legends are born

Prologue

On a Planet in a Dwarf irregular galaxy there was a planet. Upon this planet was mostly ocean except for two points. One was a small continent responsible for the planets over active oxygen cycle feeding the entire planet with enough oxygen to breath. The other was nothing short of a technological miracle.

Situated half way around the planet from the Continent. It was underneath an umbrella of energy making it a fortress against the universe. This technological marvel has a relatively large size but due to its lay out you wouldn't realise it due to its aesthetically pleasing design.

This is the Planet Lantea home of the Lanteans or Alterans depending who you talk to. But most importantly is that this particular home is Atlantis Capital of their civilisation and centre of their culture. It is here that our story starts.

In the central tower of the city there was a council meeting taking place. It was during the Speech of High Chancellor Moros that the Klaxon started to wail interrupting the man and

drawing them into the control room.

"What is going on?" he asked/demanded of the officer of the watch. The officer who had been reading information on a holo screen turned to see the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

"sorry sir but we don't.." the man was cut off as the Astria porta suddenly activated. The emergency force fields and containment fields activated to contain any possible threat. But it was all for nought as what looked like one of the ascended brethren came out of the wormhole and deposited something then left.

"I want to know were that wormhole originated and as much information you can get when I get back." Ordered Moros. And headed down to the ground floor. The Ascended do not intervene lightly he mused. Looking at what was left behind only to see a Child. A female to be specific.

"Atlantis transport me and the child directly to medical quarantine." he commanded the AI. He was the only one that had come close to her so he would go into quarantine just to be sure.

Xxxxx

In a sealed two story room that had been fitted out with medical equipment of the most Advanced nature, Over looked by a viewing area and monitored with the most advanced sensors ever devised to date. There was a flash of blueish white light and High chancellor Moros appeared with a small child in his arms. Moving quickly Moros Laid the child onto one of the medical diagnostic beds and then got out of the way to allow the specialists to do their jobs.

The physicians entered the room with what looked like small green gems attached to their belts. These where in fact a personal force and sterilization field. This technology was created specifically because of the plague back in the Avalon galaxy unfortunately it was not perfected until it was too late and their people where almost wiped out before it could be implemented, Thus forcing them to relocate to this new Dwarf galaxy.

The Medical staff had just finished their examinations of the child and were now making their way over to report their finding to him as he came out of his pondering s.

"High Chancellor we have a report for you" said the chief of medicine for the city. In his usual drawl tone. Moros made a motion with his hand signalling for him to continue. "From what we have been able to tell this child should not exist." he said matter of factly despite the frown on some of his colleagues faces. "Explain" moros all but demanded of the man.

"Well from the data we where able to find trace of our species DNA coding as well as the coding for a race at a much earlier state of evolution than our own." he said with a frown. " we were also able to find the genetic marker that we placed in the race we seeded onto Terra Atlantis. The same marker used to protect them from the plague."

Now this caused a few eyebrows to rise. "the only problem is that according to our models they should not be this evolved yet especially in energy manipulation. According to our scans not only does she have ZPE but she should be able to wield it with much greater efficiency than any of us can. A theory of why is that due to the marker blocking the evolution speed they were able to developed a more flexible ZPE core where as our own is more powerful." explained the medic to the astonishment of the others.

It was here that moros decided to intervene "do we know why our ascended brethren intervened?" the question had been annoying him as he knew they did not interfere unless it was cosmic catastrophe level events. Even then only in the most round about and circumspect of ways. Such as hitting a comet off course thousands of years ago so that it would force a ship to change course to travel through a system and be in position to pick up a signal that would lead them to be in the area to help during a important event that could make or break future events.

For them to be this up front means that it is of great importance and must not be taken lightly.

"Yes, I used my telepathy to scan her. Now while she is just a infant and most likely would not understand the memories at the moment as you know the memories of what is happening are clear to us as we watch from third person" explained the doctor.

"i have input the language into the universal translator software of the city. And have hooked a memory probe to her and have stored relevant memories on this crystal." at that he handed it over. "But for now the important fact is that the child Partially ascended. She seemed to be attacked but due to a creative use of the ZPE powers of her mother, she seemed to have been ascended for a short space of time only for our brethren to send her here as her family was dead."

"i see" nodded moros slowly "so she is without guardian, she has recently been descended so she is one of our own genetically correct?" looking at the staff who nodded "do we know her name?" he asked looking at them.

"The civilisation she is from is a crude one at the moment using what appear to be Clan signifiers probably derived from some aspect of the clan in the memories I heard three signifiers "Potter" which would be linked to her, there was "black" and "Lupin" " getting a nod from moros.

"But since we are inducting her to our own society and we have dropped such signifiers and think of everyone of our clan. The name you are looking for would be 'Morgan lilly' the closest translation into lantean would be Ganos Lal." at that moros nodded "excellent a fine name for our new member to our society." now all he needed to do was find a family group to care for her while she grew up.

And that could possibly be harder than expected as children were cherished in lantean society but no one would take on the responsibility if they did not believe they were not ready as they did not wish to be unfair on the child.

Ohh well no point in looking for more trouble before he got to it. For now he can just enjoy the fact that he has just received what he can only hope is an important boon from his ancestors.


	2. in the begining

AN:hey this is manticore with my usual announcement. I do not own either Stargate nor harry potter. Thank you.

Legends are Born

In the beginning

Atlantis. A City created upon the technological marvels of a civilization whose roots stretched back a minimum of fifty million years. Because of this it was of no surprise that upon building the City that would become the centre of their civilization, the beacon of all that they represent they would build it not only for function but for aesthetics as well.

The city was created from highly advanced composite materials and crystals. This allowed for an almost tranquil air to the surroundings. They also ensured to include a lot of greenery in the city to make it a more homely and vibrant environment.

It was within these majestic halls and corridors that the woman now known as Ganos Lal was raised. She had been raised in a manner similar to any typical lantean. She had a foster mother and father who loved her dearly and spoiled her rotten. She also had a older brother Janus who despite being slightly eccentric was a genius of unparalleled heights.

Then there was her herself. She knew that she was originally from Terra. This had been confirmed by the Porta diagnostics. They had also discovered that she was from a different time. This confused her Why had the ascended brought her to the past. What was the reason for them to interfere?

After her schooling she had been interned as an apprentice with the high chancellor Moros. Officially this was because she was the most promising of her class. Unofficially Due to her having been a sent back from ascended the council wanted to make sure she had no issues with the knowledge that may be hidden in her sub conscious. That was not to mention the more flexible Zpe core she had. She had already displayed an aptitude for Zpe usage but the most frighting and interesting was her Transformation ability.

When she was a child she had been found by her parents in the shape of a small bird. This bird had a majestic Blue and white plumage. When it had been brought up with the council they had went over the recovered memories from before she arrived only to see some shocking sights. A man shifting into a black hound! Another shifting into a form of deer the same with a woman, These two they could only assume were her former parents.

It was due to this that the council came to the conclusion that due to the proximity of these people who could transform while at a young age she became accustomed to it and thus her Zpe core started to form a affinity to the ability. The problem was they had no idea what she had turned into!

There worries where solved when one of the ascended appeared. They addressed the council telling them that she had the ability to transform into a avian called a Ice Phoenix. A Bird that due to its Usage of Zpe could virtually not die. Upon asking how the ascended responded that upon reaching a certain point of injury the Bird would trigger a form of healing that would regress its age in a form of rebirth. Unfortunately for Ganos her aspects had merged so fully that she also has this ability and now not only has the long life of a Lantean but is now cursed with the ability of rebirth of her phoenix side.

This would make her virtually immortal to age and illness. At this explanation the council finally understood why she had been sent to them. She had been sent to a people who she could live amongst and not have to worry about loosing as much.

An exceptional child, but a cursed child. Ganos was both a symbol of hope and secretly pitied.

Xxxxx

It had been about twenty five years since she arrived in Atlantis and she was still considered a child. Which was true for the average life span for a lantean was five hundred years. But she had made her way up through the ranks of the military and science divisions. She now had a seat on the high council along with her mentor Moros.

About fifteen years ago some skirmishes had begun on the borders of the galaxy with a repetitively small outlier race. They seemed to use a form of biotech that they had never seen before but their ships where no match for that of the lanteans and every battle ended in a victory for them.

The admirals where sure that it would calm down shortly and blow over. But here we were fifteen years later the skirmishes getting more frequent and more of the so called 'Hives' appearing by the day. Ganos had not liked the numbers her projections where showing. Hence why she called the meeting a meeting for a project of great importance. She just hoped that she could get it approved.

"I open this session of the council." called Moros to the room a silent hum in the background indicating that the privacy shields where active to ensure that nothing leaked beyond the walls of the room. " we are here to discuss the status of the war, to begin Councillor Ganos Lal."

At this her mentor sat yielding her the metaphorical floor. " Thank you high chancellor, As you know the war has been getting worse every time a ship has been destroyed another one or two has appeared in its place. At this rate these so called hives will swarm the galaxy before the century is out." she announced while using the holo projector to show the observed numbers from engagements with the enemy.

"Because of this I have come up with a plan, As you know I am originally from Terra and from some point in the future correct?" she asked getting nods while some where looking at the data supporting the statement which Atlantis AI projected.

"Well going on this basis I did a analysis. We left Terra about four million years ago and remotely activated the Dakara device. During the time it would have taken for life to re emerge from the devices energy, the plague should have died off. Even then with all of the genetic locks in place there would have been no viable hosts for the plague. Meaning it would have died. Even if it survived we have a cure now." she explained. Getting nods.

" My idea is for a colony to be launched back to Avalon to set up a small hold out. This way we can both get back in touch with our lost allies, have a fall back in case things go wrong here, and start to fix possible damage done by our evacuation."

At this one of the other councillors spoke "what do you mean damage by our evacuation? Surely there was no possibility we could cause trouble by not being there ?" asked the councillor confused. "An easy mistake to make councillor but think about it this way how much of our technology did we leave behind when we left? How much of it was possibly genocidal scale if in the wrong hands. And even worse how much of even our simple technology could cause mass damage if used wrongly, a perfect example is the recent experiment with the Asurans. While nanotech for us is simple we use it in healing through to mining and construction." she said getting nods as the holo changed to show the relevant topics.

"what would happen if say a less advanced group got our medical nanobots and didn't know how to program them? Or any of a thousand other harmless to us technologies but to them could be the next best thing to world ending." Ganos finished as Atlantis showed a list of technologies that could be used differently, It was a very long list.

Moros watched in horror as he saw the list and read. Shield technology could be used in theory for a extremely powerful weapon turning a purely defensive and benign technology into an offensive. The constructors could be set to deconstruct, Transportation beams could be used similar to the constructors. The list went on and on. It was worrying.

"Councillor, This colony what would you need for it?" asked as he was agreeable to the logic of not keeping all there people together. Having a colony in Avalon. A legacy as you will would be a good thing. "High chancellor The minimum we would need is one multi purpose city ship and a defensive task force. The population of which should preferably be drawn from all walks as we are trying to build a fresh in Avalon." at this Moros was nodding it wasn't a lot the newer city ships were twice Atlantis size and more capable. And although it sounded like it was a lot it would only take about five years for the city thanks to the efficiency of the constructors, The real pain would come in the personnel. It would be worth it.

"Okay councillor Assembling that kind of expedition would take about five years, you have that long to get everything you need for this venture. As you will be in charge of it" commanded Moros She would be the best for it. She had military and scientific background perfect for this.

"okay now onto the other topics." and with that the meeting continued on leaving Ganos to smile. She had done it her plan was accepted and possibly saved her people. But for now she needed to get some probes into Avalon she needed to find a planet she couldn't go to Terra as that was occupied by the humans.

Hmm she would figure some thing out but tonight she was going to celebrate, Enjoy her victory before the hard work begins.


	3. the Avalon initiative

AN: hey this is maticore and this is me continuing my LEGENDS REBORN story. I do not own the rights to harry potter nor stargate-sg1.

 **Legends Reborn**

 **The Avalon Initiative**

The hall was sealed and darked. It was also filled to the brim. Each one had been given a choice of staying or going on a life long exploratory mission. But they had been given no details about what would be happening as they didn't want to get the general public's hopes up. The initial probes scans had returned three years ago.

The little probe had scanned a large cross section of planets and been unable to find a trace of the virus. The plague was over. Or at least it looked that way. Repopulation had begun bun not in the controlled and ordinarily manner that they had hoped. Apparently some of the more advanced orders of life have taken advantage of their absence for their own gain.

This is the reason for the briefing that was taking place now it was only one of three such briefings. As every member of the Alteran society generally followed a path be it military, scientific,or engineering. The general civilian populace that will be coming with them will be getting a more in depth briefing shortly. But or now each of the main departments are giving a orientation.

As the lights switched off and quiet fell in the crowded auditorium. A panel in the middle of the room lit an a woman appeared. The woman was much larger than she would normally be that much was obvious. Probably to make sure that everyone could see her.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" came a sweet sounding voice from the projection. It was sweet but had an air of authority. As if it was used to being obeyed. "My name is Ganos lal, I am the commander of this mission. I am an admiral and am a councillor for science on the high council." said the woman causing a ruffle to run around the auditorium. It was rare for some one to duel specialize let alone to the point that they have a seat on the council.

"I am here to explain the Avalon Initiative to you all. Well it is rather simple we are sending a observation colony back to the Avalon galaxy." this provoked a gasp of shock room the crowd. "Now I know that many are asking questions like why now? Aren't we at war? And such?" there were several head nods at this forgetting that this was a holographic recording and not the actual person.

"the reasons are many and complicated. I shall start with the military, For the military reasons to do this it means that we have a back up our race will survive even if our war here goes terribly and the worst happens. That is the most overriding reason. For the science there is the fact that on our hasty retreat out of the Avalon galaxy our ancestors left quite a mess behind technologies that should not be in hands other than Lantian hand were left lying around because of the plague. During my research of the database I found that the Genesis device was never decommissioned." This caused looks of horror to show openly on the faces of those gathered.

"So yes we have a giant case of what you might call inter galactic house keeping to do. Before anything gets out of hand. And lastly Engineering we have been given the latest technology for our trip so we will be in essence rebuilding our society from the ground up, I plan on having us go to a quiet area of the galaxy to give us plenty of time to get our foothold. I have some plans that I will be running past you and the science division when we arrive but for now we need to focus on the loading of the city and task group."

At this prompt she faded from the hologram to show what looked like Atlantis but with a scale marking next to it. " this is our latest and newest city ship the Avalon so dubbed due to the mission. It is powered by nine Potentia and a new power generator a Potentia core. Using the same technology as the potentia but on a larger scale and integrated directly into the ship,city it is hoped that this will cut down on the threat of theft of potentia." The hologram had zoomed in and filtered to show four power rooms three with the standard triple core configuration that was standard in a city ship. The last showed a large orb like crystal in the heart of the city, essentially becoming the heart of the city.

"the task force guarding us will consist of five aurora class battleships and ten cruisers. No more can be spared. But thankfully Avalon being twice the size of Atlantis and fitted with all our latest technologies means she comes with our latest in mining and construction nanotech wells. So we just need to find a sufficiently well off planet and we will be able to build and mine anything our needs require."

During this the holo had been going over the schematics of both the battleships and cruisers as well as the capabilities of their new home. "Okay people a Padd with a full download will be at the door on your way out we are working against the clock we only have two weeks for scheduled launch and we have an entire city to load with people equipment and supplies, lets move." with that the holo dissipated and the staff sat stock still for a moment before moving to the exits as the lights rose.

Xxxxx

The day had come the supplies had been loaded. The crew and civilians were on board. The weapons were charged and loaded and their nano replenishment bays were stocked with material. Full loads of drones ready to be used. The cargo bays are full of equipment needed fer when they arrive at their new home.

The task group was docked and locked down with gravity tethers and inertial compensator fields in the pier docking slips. The Power modules were running at peak efficiency spreading the weight so as not to over tax the new core which was working as well as expected.

The fortress shield wall was up and holding well no fluctuations nor harmonics. The Star-drive was more complicated. The sub-light drive during the low power testing had shown excellent responses and is working well. The Same with the Hyper-drive hut since they are on planet they had not been able to give the system a actual test other than a low power system check.

It was then that like the heavens opening up before her the sensors activated after their testing cycles. Focusing on the short range she scanned for the near by lantian constructs that she knew where their she cut the sensors access to the database to see if it could pick up and identify without using the Identification frequencies.

After a few tests such as on Atlantis or the flagship and the geo-planetary power-station she switched to Long range and a godly sense of the universe opened before her. The sensors of the city ships always had had the best sensors with a reach to cover about a tenth of the Avalon galaxy in detail. They could also scan further but would not be able to pick up anything beyond the most blatant signs.

After running through some of the same checks for the other main systems she withdrew herself from what was known as 'the manifold' a area that allows the fastest processing speed between the neurochair and the city computers. It allows for the direct mental manipulation and observation of the data by a trained user. The number of users that could enter the manifold were few. That is why the interface had several levels of intimacy.

The first was while in the chair a screen would open only allowing for direct manipulation of what was seen on the screen this is to stop either weak willed or mentally untrained users from causing harm to themselves and those around them. The second is when a large 'shell' off holographic projections engulfs the user. At this point the user has been trained in mental discipline to the point that multi tasking and processing of relevant information is simple.

This means that the chair in conjunction with the Cities AI is working to provide the necessary information for whatever topic that the user might be working on or towards. Finally the last stage is the ability to use the manifold the reason this is so rare is because it requires the user to be able to access their mind-scape which is if not the last but one of the last steps in the route of accesenion. So by the time a person is capable of achieving this state they are ready to pass on from their worldly state.

Opening her eyes Ganos saw she had exited the manifold. It had always been a interesting experience for her it was split into four sections. The first was a small dwelling that she had never seen before. Primitive but for some reason ...familiar. According to Moros they had checked her memories when she had arrived and this section corresponds with her … home? She was not sure if that word applied as she had no attachments to the place. The second part was a small lake that she had found relaxing on the mainland that she used to go swimming in as a small girl. The third was a tundra which could only apply to her avian form it always liked the cold. And lastly was the city. Her new responsibility her people.

Looking around at the command centre of her new city, a large oval shaped room facing inwards in a tiered like arrangement. Each one of the stations with both holographic and physical displays or redundancy, their crystalline manipulation controls set out before the controllers who worked calmly and efficiently understanding how important their task at hand is.

In the centre of the room is something that could only be described as a holo tank. Sensor data was constantly being dumped into this and projected but it was only a general information projection with more specialized information going to the officers who where at the stations ringing the tank.

And here she was sitting in her chair ready to ignite the engines that will launch them of to either a new home of certain disaster.

"Admiral we are receiving a message from Atlantis." called one of the techs. She nodded in acceptance then called up a holographic viewscreen before me. "High chancellor Moros what an unexpected pleasure." she said bowing with a slight smile at her old mentor "Councillor I just commed to wish you a good voyage. And one last order." Now that made her raise her eye brow .

While it was common knowledge that ZPE abilities where a thing and many people had them such as the healing touch, empathy, telepathy even telekinesis. What people did not know was that Moros and Ganos where the two strongest ZPE users bar the Ancestors themselves but considering they are beings of pure energy they don't count. Now while both ganos and Moros may be masters in almost all the ZPE fields they alter in two ways Ganos had the ability to transform while Moros didn't But in compensation to that Moros was a pre-cog where as Ganos couldn't see tomorrows weather if her life depended on it without their technology.

Moros ability of Pre-cog was not well known only to the council, as something like this would very likely cause panic. So when her old master started dropping hints as heavily as this She was going to listen.

"Yes sir?" Ganos asked her entire countenance turning serious. And activating a forcefield for privacy. "Ganos your orders are to act as a independent society until and if you are re-contacted by us. This may be some time due to the ….nature of our current enemy, but given your condition (which I am still sorry for) you will be able to confirm my orders. As a high chancellor. I have set up a beacon that will activate should the worst happen. Should this happen you will know that you, and your people are the last hope of our race and I am sorry for putting that pressure on your shoulders my child ." Moros looked genuinely all four hundred of his years in that moment. With a small smile at her mentor and a reassurance she closed the comm.

It was time to get going they had a home to set up.


	4. the rogue

AN: This is maticore and this is my note announcing that I do not own either the harry potter nor the stargate sg1 properties.

Legacy Reborn

The Rogue

A Rogue planetoid these strange occurrences are so rare that most races don't even know that they exist. What a rogue is, is a planet, a moon or some other celestial body that was within a solar system that was either on a unstable orbit and was thrown out into deep space. It was hit by a particularly nasty coronal mass ejection and that altered the bodies orbit just enough just enough to destabilize its orbit Or the planetoid was hit with a comet.

There are many possible ways for a celestial body to have been knocked out of orbit. The problem is that due to the lack of solar energy the vast majority of these worlds die out at a very quick pace as they were already acclimatized to having ultraviolet rays as a energy source for their plant life. How ever if the planet is still in the beginnings of its evolution cycle when this unprecedented event happens the planet has a chance of adapting to its knew situation as a deep space environment.

It was one of these planets that the City-ship 'Avalon' had found on its sensors. During its flight in hyperspace they had stopped at the edge of the galaxy to launch stealth probes. It had been a long time since their civilization had been in this galaxy and a single biological survey probe checking or traces of the plague was not enough to go on when checking for possible colonization sites.

It was because of this that Ganos ordered a full volley of Stealth Probes into the Galaxy. Due to the small engines and stealth fields on them it had taken a week to collect the necessary information and it was not a pretty sight. Ganos and her ship commanders where gathered around a holo of their 'new' home only to see what appeared to be territorial markers marked down on it. As the probes Passed through.

They could only breath a sigh of relief at the fact that most of them were flashing to denote that they were tentative. It seemed that a new younger race had moved in and set themselves up as a overall overlords of the Galaxy after they had left.

Ganos Lal looked at the map and sighed. They could not announce their presence while they were powerful, incredibly so they only had a few ships and as the wraith as they had been dubbed where showing their Pegasus brethren, quantity was a quality of its own. What they needed was time. Time to build. Time to grow.

She looked at the map and noticed something. The new race was focused entirely on planets with Astria porta but not all of them. The must not have a full map as a full half of the Gallaxy was practically empty completely untouched by these parasites.

She chose to focus their scans on that area directing all the probes to that area. She hoped that she would find a planet that was out of the way but rich in resources. She did not expect that the next day that her head of scientific pursuits to come to her with a board about a rogue.

She looked it over.

The planet was in the dead zone, it was actually quite close to Terra. Close enough for them to keep an eye on the planets growth but far enough away to be out of sight. The planet had life specifically evolved to the zero heat and light environment capable of absorbing moisture from its food and the ice on the ground. It was a hard planet but it had all they required food and water wise, it was also extremely rich in all the minerals for their technologies.

Due to its status as a rogue it was perfect as it would be hard to locate. This sealed the deal for Ganos as her Peoples safety were her priority. So she gave the report back to the scientist and headed to command.

The next thing every one heard was a chime over the intercom followed by the confident melodic voice of Ganos. "Good evening Everybody I wish to apologize for the wait that you have had to endure, but due to unforeseen circumstances we had to resurvey the Galaxy we where headed to. It would appear that one of the younger races has become hostile and has began fighting amongst themselves for control or approximately half of the Galaxy. In light of this our destination has been set as the empty area and as a extra security measure to ensure that nothing goes wrong I have chosen a 'Rogue' as our landing sight." She explained while sitting in the control chair warming up the Star-drive. "Due to our having such a advanced drive and taking it easy I would expect our arrival time at our new home to be tomorrow at which time we will begin the in-depth scans before landing. If there are any problems please report them to your supervisor thank you."

With that she finished her announcement and readied herself. This was the last and most important steps of the colony. The people where gathered the ship was built everything was ready, all that was left was the arrival and setup. She couldn't be more giddy and nervous if she tried .

She pulled up the navigational holographic, put in their current location, pulled the data for the rogues location from the probe and plugged that into the navigational computer. It took barley a microsecond for it to calculate the desired jump via hyperspace. She dialled the power settings of the drive back to a lessiarley cruise, their was no point in charging around and damaging the drive from wear and tear. Once all the settings looked right and her astrogation officer had checked the calculations to make sure she activated the Star-Drive. On the roof above her reclined chair was a view of what was being seen by the ships sensors.

Slowly the stars started to move until they begun to blur as the speed they were moving at was having a effect at which the sensors where detecting the incoming rays of light. All of a sudden the stars snapped back into focus as the computers calculations corrected the distortion effect cancelling it out .Once turned into position a purple/blue distortion or rip in space appeared in front of the city and with a massive burst of speed was thrown into it.

Within Hyperspace all one could see was what looked like waves of energy passing by. It was definitely one of the more interesting things in the world. With that she stood from her command chair and headed to her small room and comfortable little bed. She had had far too little sleep over the last few weeks during this it was probably only going to get worse.

Xxxxx

It took a couple of days before a tear in the fabric of the space/time continuum appeared above the planet now designated Nova Terra. Out of this anomaly in space appear a giant star shaped ship. On board the ship an extensive array of sensors started to probe the planet below it. Subspace, LIDAR, Radar, Visual,Gravimetric and magnometric along with several others geared towards types of radiation and biological essences.

It was one of the most thorough scans conducted on a planet in over a million years as the sensors being used where the most advanced created in the known universe. Luckily it didn't take long for the cities AI to clear the data and confirm that the planet was exactly what they where looking for. Well minus the sunlight but they could use a encumpusing hologram on the inside of the city shield to create artificial sunlight.

Now was the hard part, the part that Ganos had been training in the manifold for a long time for. The landing upon the planet. Ganos deployed the entire task group. There was no point in accidentally destroying them I she screwed up. Deploying her holographic monitors around herself she looked at the status of the anti-gravity bubble she was steadily deploying under the city. That should allow the city to land on the equivalent of a pillow when they hit the ground. She deployed the grav anchors on the piers. They where designed to carve through the ground upon landing and then hold the city in place until appropriate and solid footings can be built.

Finally and most importantly she put the inertial dampeners into landing mode. This extended them around the city by a dozen meters as well as over powering the dampening effect to ease the landing for the cities occupants.

With the final settings in place, she was started the engine and started to lower her city into the atmosphere. Slower and slower they descended toward the ground of the planet Nova Terra. And finally the Grand city of Avalon touched base onto the firm, cold, dirt of the planet.

It was with a sigh of relief that ran around the command centre deep within the confines of the city from which the woman known as Ganos Lal had piloted the leviathan of a ship known as Avalon.

Her Race, Her people. Despite now being split into what could be described as two tribes, clans. They would survive she would make sure that they would not have the passivity and practically suicidal trait that their 'cousins' do. They are a new branch of the lantian people. With the new path was time for a new name. Or maybe an old. Their people where once scientists and warriors called Alterans that sounds good. And if what Moros had told her about her 'condition' she was going to be around for a long long time to help guide this branch of the family.

Xxxxx

The First council meeting was not long after landing Ganos as expected sat in the High Chancellors seat. In the other Positions where two from the Science Directorate, Two of the senior military captains. Two of the Top Engineers and Two civilians. This made a total of ten in the council.

She was annoyed that she had not had the time to learn their names yet but with all the things going on she barley had time to sleep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I must say welcome to our new home. Some time in the future we may terraform it but for now we wish to keep this planet hidden hence why we chose it in the first place." Ganos explained getting nods and some frowns. She knew the frowns where the civilians who where concerned about their farms but they had the technology to mitigate that.

"Unfortunately I have troubling news for you High chancellor Moros sent us orders before we left. These orders only came into effect now. This colony is to, on orders of the high chancellor act independently, and until further contact consider itself a branch of the Lantian people." Ganos had not looked forward to announcing that. It was contrary to everything the in the lantian philosophy But here we where basically being told to go it on our own. She didn't like it.

"I ran the orders through the system all the checks and security codes where positive, this was a clean and non influenced order." She sighed with a look of dismay. Well it was understandable she was basically told that she had to leave by her teacher.

"Due to this we shall be reclaiming our races old monicar of 'Alterans' Also I want the Colony set up as soon as possible." She turned to the science division. "I have a task for you, something that has been left undone for too long. I need a Class Omega research base set up in a secure area as soon as you can once we have the colony set up. This is Going to be Dangerous and hard to pull of but necessary." I finished thinking about the amount of trouble that even the partial research into that area has caused and cursed that my brother janus was marked as vital for the war effort.

The scientists nodded quickly excitedly at the prospect of having a job so quickly. Okay everyone we have a colony to set up and I want it done yesterday Lets move!" She bellowed and they all scrambled for the door so quickly none of them saw the small smile on her face.


	5. let the colony begin

AN:hey this is maticore with the announcement that I do not own either of the properties of harry potter nor Stargate SG-1.

 **Legends Reborn**

 **Let the colony begin**

Technology from race to race it may differ by the greatest of margins. A race may be gravity based using artificial Singularities as power sources and bending planes of gravity to propel their ships another may use ion based engines while tearing having miniature wormhole drives for faster than light travel.

Despite these differences every race generally acts the same ways when using technology. A example of this would be a battleship class star ship. To compare a low tech base to the current alterans Aurora class.

A low tech race most likely would be relegated to projectile weaponry or similar so they for defence would use as many turrets as they can without degredating effectiveness. They most likely will use some form of Missile or torpedo for heavy damage. And as passive defences since they most likely (but not always) wont have shielding technology they would use heavy armoured plating.

The Standard Aurora compared while considerably more powerful that is due to the technology advantage. The shields being sturdy enough to withstand almost anything but the heaviest barrage a primitive ship could throw. The hull plating while much thinner is made from an alloy composite that is much stronger and durable than anything in the known universe. The weapons as well are few in number but very powerful. The pulse cannon mostly being for point defence while the phased plasma drones are used for offence.

The ship is without a doubt one of the most powerful ever put to space but it is also the product of the stagnant thinking that comes from a high technology society. Something that Ganos was trying to change. She was trying to bring back some of the more proactive thought lines.

It is the stagnant thinking that is resulting in their cousins (still a strange thought) to be loosing their war against the wraith. She could see examples of the sort of thinking that she wanted in her colonies. Innovation, progression, action. Don't get her wrong she would not stop anyone from attempting accession if they wished she just believed that every member had to contribute to the community first. They could attempt It nearer the end of their lives rather than just dropping everything in a sort of communal passivity.

The colony was on the Rogue planet and the gravimetric anchors at the base of the central spires had started to hold the towers in place it was now time to use a piece of surprising technology to anchor the piers.

The principle behind shields is simple enough. It is to stop something from piercing or passing through and thus causing harm to what ever is within. Because of this most think of the energy field technology as a purely benign technology. What they forget is that it is a field of extremely powerful energy. It has many potential uses if one where to find them. One such use Is being used here.

This usage is to in essence just 'move' or 'reflect' the matter that was located where the footings of the piers where landing. This allowed the piers to smoothly slide down into the earth with little resistance and then fire out their anchors securing the city in place from any possible natural occurrences.

Another use of this would be crowd control simply drop a small modified shield pulse bomb into a area to send out a wave and it will 'push' any in the area out wards rom its location.

Xxxxx

Once the footings were in place Ganos was looking over the reports. The nano hives where working at capacity producing constructors for the material mines and other projects. The task group was in orbit placing the Lagrangian satellites into orbit. She needed to upgrade those as they only had the one weapon and that left them to swarm attacks.

The task group had sent out a cruiser to map out and scan the local area for when they where ready to begin their expansion. They would send back reports on what they find. From locals to hostile she wanted to know who was in their neighbourhood.

The Engineers and Civilians have started work on the construction on cataloguing the necessary plant life and animal life for to see what is possible for the population to eat as supplies can only go so far. And using local resources over growing imported essentially alien food stuffs is easier on the biosphere on the short term until the colony is properly up and running.

Finally the omega class facility was put a rush and had been built on the small satellite caught in the rogues gravity well. It was built there so that only the most disastrous of problems might endanger the colony. To ensure safety the satellite has been gravimetric ally locked into a safe orbit while the lab itself is under phase to try and prevent most possible breaches.

Xxxxx

Ganos looked up from her data terminal that was displaying the reports. She had only awoken from a day long sleep showing just how tired she was after the effort of the landing. Most of the reports were just simple requisition orders, orders for staff, the occasional disciplinary (due to the boredom before landing) and the other thousand and one things that a commander needs to go through when in charge.

No wonder Moros had shock white hair. The poor man had to do this not only for the city but or the entire Lantian People. Well its not like that can happen to her. All the tests had stated that she was permanently stuck in her prime. Well at least until her 'rebirth' cycles.

Any way The Omega site. This will be a touchy subject but brother Janus had been right.

xxxxx

She arrived in a flash of light. Looking around she saw who she assumed would be the crew of the new 'station' along with the three councillors. It was time.

"While we were at Atlantis my big brother Janus was close to finding a viable way to travelling through time." she announced to the shock of the room. This was obvious as no one had heard of this outside of the council chambers on Atlantis.

"The reason I tell you this is because he used, as a foundation the time manipulation devices. That allow for the modification by factors. To get the theory. This upon its self opens a problem since if we were still under lantean direction we could do nothing about the dangers of this technology used irresponsibly. But now..." she left it hanging.

Many of the scientists were split. Some looked excited while others apprehensive. "I know some are worried about this so I will explain my thoughts behind this. This is too sensitive to be unclear." Ganos said in a clear and focused voice. As she commanded the attention of the crowd.

"If our race is this close to this technology what about others? Off the top of my head I can name at least three others with this partially developed technology. This would allow us to head off any potential paradox due to accidents."she announced now that caught their attention.

"and for you history buffs think about this we would need to update our history by actual observational data. All the necessary implications cannot be worked out yet but this is something that cannot be left un-attended something's are just to dangerous to not have locked in a vault so to say." she finished her speech to the nodding heads and with that she signalled to leave finally she could get the sleep her body craved . Hopefully. Maybe.


	6. thus time passes

AN: hey this is maticore, I am back with another legends reborn chapter.

Since last time I have had a review stating ' a rogue planet would be a ice ball and thus unlivable' or some such that is most likely true the vast majority of chances are that the rogue planet (if they were found) would look sorta like Pluto. Hence why I put in that mine started going rogue during its evolutionary period giving the plant and animal life a chance to adapt to their new environment. True this also requires a small suspension of disbelief for story reasons but it is also plausible.

Sorry I just thought I would explain that narrative decision for people who where wondering.

Any way I do not own the rights to either Harry Potter nor Star Gate SG1 I hope that you enjoy the story.

 **Legends reborn**

 **Thus time passes**

The colony had been settled and the people working on their new life. A New way was being carved by the Alterans they had seen the mistakes made by the Pegasus Galaxy cousins and did not want to fall into the hubris that had befallen them. The first things they had begun was by starting to upgrade their military.

While powerful, the ships used by their fleets where not warships they were multi-purpose. They had no specific role. The aurora class itself could act as a massive life boat, a scientific laboratory, a command centre or a war ship. To compound these problems was that none of the ships where built with any redundant systems at all. One lucky hit and the entire ship was crippled.

These problems needed corrected. Luckily Alterans had time they had just deployed a planetary cloaking system so their position was as close to safe as one could get.

xxxxx

It wasn't long till Ganos had to release the information about her, unique, Zpe ability. The fact that she would be living beyond them all was met with mixed results until she explained that it also meant that she had no chance of ever attaining ascension and was forever bound. The title of Elder was created as she would have a unique insight into things that their children might need in the future and it was only right for them to be able to make as much use of that.

xxxxx

It had been four hundred years since the colony had been founded and the omega protocols on the laboratory created by Ganos lal and the founders were lifted . Viable ways of temporal shifting had been created, a new branch of the government was created though small they were incredibly powerful due to what their job entails. The temporal directives department had the job of ensuring the timeline was maintained and charting history through any means. They also had the job of logging which races had or will be coming into temporal technology soon.

Xxxxx

one thousand years after landing in the Avalon galaxy, the Alteran peoples position had grown to a sizeable and secure place. On the councils recommendation small stealth probes where launched and prospective planets where located. Three planets where chosen. The latest cities then launched under escort towards their targets to begin the process of terraforming the new planets, all four planets connected via the latest stargate network older models do not have the software to connect at the moment.

Mean while upon Avalon the rogue planet due to defences being in place and the planetary shield being up the time is ready or the last step to begin. The scientists start to use the gravitational anchors to slowly anchor the planet in a orbit of a near by solar system and slowly move it closer, Terra forming begins.

Xxxxx

Over the years the military had been going over technologies used both in the present and past to upgrade their current armouries. They had noticed that they had a lot of 'suppression' equipment in the form of stum batons but not many of the lethal equivalent. Now while the alteran people might not want to use lethal force, looking at what the lack of use of it did to their people in the past has shown them that sometimes there is a need.

Because of this the military went through a complete overhaul. On the ground the troops vests were now made out of the same type of nanites as the Asurans. These nanites had been programmed to stiffen at the site of a kinetic impact to absorb the kinetic energy thus not allowing the projectile through it would still hurt but nowhere near as much as having it rattle through your ribcage. Also due to what the material is made from it is naturally not very conductive of energy fire . This allows the wearer to shrug off a large amount of energy weapons before it starts to effect him.

The weapons they are now using is a modular weapon system, genetically locked to the user and synced to the users heads up device, it has four firing modes. When firing energy pulses it can fire either stun or kill and reloads by putting a energy pack in the back behind the grip. Meanwhile when firing kinetic penetrators, the weapon either fires on a rapid fire assault mode or two barrel extenders slide down and attach making it a rail gun used for sniping targets.

The HUD shows all relevant Information from weapon ammunition count to temperature, target location. It even tells body shield and armour condition. This information is relayed though a set of glasses used to protect from the flash of energy fire of the weapons fire.

Xxxxx

Ganos was sitting in the council room. She couldn't help but be amazed at the expansion her people had made, It had been nine thousand years. Nine thousand years her people had expanded out into their corner of the galaxy with caution they had no reason to rush they where advancing all the time both on the military and scientific fronts.

One of the most incredible defensive was the deployable nanotech ablative armour. An armour that could be deployed to reinforce pre-existing armour and due to its nature had the ability to adjust to the damage it was taking. Truly a fearsome technology. And to think all of these where within the grasp of our cousins but they just failed to reach for them.

She looked around the room as the councillor of the military was finishing up his presentation on the latest toys that they were planning on developing. Truly impressive technologies though they where she just couldn't bring herself to care something was distracting her. She just couldn't tell what it was.

Suddenly a man in a black uniform walked into the centre of the room. Oh fuck. Was the only thought that ran through her head. She knew that uniform, as she should she designed it. It was the office of temporal Investigations. And naturally when ever anything involved time travel it was never easy and straight forward. So she prepared herself for one fucker of a headache.

Looking around the room she could see the others bracing themselves as well. It was a sign of how well you do your job if you could make a entire room squirm just by walking in from that department.

"Ladies and gentle men I have to apologize about not introducing myself but as you know the rules of my department secrecy is utmost." said the man in black. It was true since opening the department it was a rule to never use names as we didn't even know if the person reporting was from the same time frame. There was no need to cause a paradox by accidentally introducing ourselves to our grand kids. So it was with a resounding nod that the man continued "It is my sad duty to report that we have a temporal anomaly growing." now this caught my attention usual their where signs of such a thing but there had been nothing, well nothing that she knew of.

"I am sorry to say that the anomaly is focused upon you milady elder." explained the man causing her eyebrow to rocket upwards " according to our records you are to be on Terra shortly the reasons we do not know we just know the when and where." ganos nodded slowly thinking before answering.

"This sounds like something our ascended brethren would pull. And due to my 'issues' they are more free to contact me If they need to and thus use me as an agent to solve problems." responded Ganos in a thoughtful tone.

"This is what shall happen I shall be going to resolve this paradox as it is necessary but I want all hazardous technology left by our ancestors disabled or destroyed,i have only post poned this as we have been rebuilding. Now is the time to clean up our mistakes, now is the time to make amends for the past. Do try to do so with utmost stealth we are not ready for the galaxy to know of us yet." Ganos finished getting a nod from the room before she turned and left with the temporal agent.

She just knew this was going to be a pain, Why else would it be threatening a paradox!


	7. into the paradox

AN: this is maticore and this is me saying that I do not own either the harry potter nor the Stargate SG1 universes.

 **A Legend Reborn**

 **Into the Paradox**

The Temporal Investigations office was a large base built deep into crust of the moon of the planet Avalon. It is from here that the office correlates and controls the operations of its agents throughout the time line. It does this with powerful sensor arrays that instead of scanning for disturbances in space where designed to scan along the temporal plane allowing them to pick up disturbances and paradoxes in the process of creation.

Due to the nature of their work they had created shielding to make them seemingly immune to the effects of the time-stream. While true from a outside perspective it just meant that the temporal agents work on a different scale than the rest of the population as their sense of time is scaled from within their shielding not outside.

Hundreds of thousands of years worth of events could pass outside of the shielding for only ten within. It is due to this that the temporal agents are always viewed with almost as much mystery as the ancestors themselves.

When Ganos was recruited for the resolvement of a paradox she was not sure what to expect. When she arrived in the briefing area though she did not expect to see her brother in all of the ascended glory.

"Hello little sister" Janus said with a smile toward her causing tears to start to collect in her eyes. Looking at him he looked exactly as he did the day she had to leave "brother" she responded emotion thick in her voice.

"Little Ganos I am sorry but I cannot stay long I am charged with giving you a mission." he explained sadly. She could tell he wanted to just talk to stay and talk about nothing important like they did when they where younger. For her brother to be this serious it must be important.

"My sweet sister you must go to Terra and stop morros from completing a weapon." Janus explained with a worried look in his eyes knowing that going against her father figure would tear Ganos apart. "how you do this is up to you but the weapon must be stopped or now." nodding she looked around at the Temporal investigations officer.

The next thing she knew her rebirth cycle had been triggered. Her thoughts and memories simplified and locked away, too complicated for a childes mind to handle. The last thing she could remember before she fell into slumber due to the exhaustion caused by the cycle was her brother apologizing and promising to watch over her.

Xxxxx

When she awoke she was in a basket on the edge of a lake in a Forrest she had no idea who she was, where she was, how she got their. She just knew she was a baby and that she had a purpose.

Waking up from a sudden jolt she saw a woman was carrying her basket, she had long blonde hair and deep green eyes she also wore a long elegant blue dress.

This was Morganna the dark witch arch nemesis of Moros and sister of Arthur. It was at this point in time that the name Ganos lal disappears from history. Here a new name appears for a time. A name that is famous throughout the isles. That name is Mordred.

You see due to the effects of the time stream effecting her rebirth, Ganos's memories where buried deep within her psyche thus allowing for a new person to be raised under the tutelage of Morganna or the sole purpose of replacing Arthur. During her time under Morgana she was taught many things from the arts of potioneering to black magic through to white magic.

She excelled in magic but what she enjoyed was sword man ship. It was as if her body was beyond that of those around her she was able to use a almost insane style of sword craft but still come out on top despite the haphazardness of the style. It was not long before she was out helping people and had earned the title 'the knight of londinium' for her deeds in and around the area.

Still no one had ever seen her face, as it was a mans job to be a knight and lord no one would respect a female knight no mater how strong they were. Well up until the sword was driven through their gut that is.

It was not long till a knight arrived with an invitation, the knights name was Lancelot. It did not take long till they arrived at the castle of Camelot. There before her stood the king of knights, the supposed perfect king but he was not what drew her attention it was the old man beside him. For some reason the old man was familiar, he could not say where from but he just was!

The years passed by and the knights went on many quests together, their reputation growing and growing. Each of the knights where awarded weapons of might and power. Ardonright , Excalibur galantine these are just some of the names for her though she was gifted Clarent. A sword of extreme might able to channel her energy into a blast that could destroy castle walls.

It was not long after this that every thing went wrong. The invasions from the sea began and the choices that Arthur made while for the greater good of the kingdom, where becoming more and more brutal. The average person was becoming disaffected with his ruler-ship. Then came the whole affair between Guinevere and Lancelot.

From there everything snowballed it was one thing after another. Most people didn't know how they ended up where they did all she knew was that by the end Morganna was dead by Merlin's hands to her relief and here she was standing across from Arthur on the battle of camlann.

In swordsman ship they where evenly matched and after a long and drawn out duel ended up striking each other down.

Thus making the history of the legend of king Arthur and the round table. Fortunately for Ganos though that blow caused a rebirth. A rebirth that unlocked her memories. So when she was found. She was found by non other than her mentor much to his shock and delight.

Taking her with him to raise as he once did on the lost city all those many years ago. The ancient traveller and a young child moved from place to place. Teaching the rudiments of 'the gift' as it was called. He still held onto clarent as he was not sure there was no let over commands left from Morganna implanted but slowly but surely she worked her way back to getting her beloved sword back.

Until one day in the dead of night it was with a deepest regret in her heart she cast a stasis spell on him. The Temporal agents arrived shortly afterwards and took him away to do what ever they do with paradox initiators. And then vanished leaving only a comm device.

Xxxxx

The years started to pass with no sign of the paradox but the TI agents had told her she was not finished yet so she knew she still had work to finish. In the years that had passed she had collected a massive library of knowledge from across the world written in many languages, she had also written many books on the usage of ' the gift' all where locked in the family library which where sealed with the most powerful seals she could create.

So one day she went to londinium to see what had changed from her last excursion there. Only to see a group of goblins? Trying to set up shop in a small alley. Approaching them she just had to ask "Excuse me might I ask what you are doing? Just out of curiosity " she asked the supervisor turned and looked at her and was about to sneer but saw her sword then could obviously smell the blood from it.

"Well My lady we are setting up a Bank, a place of safe keeping for items to be deposited." he explained. Nodding at this Ganos then asked the killer question "i assume that you will need capital to get started then, A backer to help get off the ground? Might I meet with the king we might be able to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement." Ganos asked to the wide eyed astonishment.

"Of course My Lady, This way." with that the goblin scampered into the building, Its white marble magnificence in the process of being built.

Xxxxx

"And what can I do for you lady?" "Lal" this brought a raised eye brow as the goblin had never heard of the name. "oh do please forgive me I forget to translate my name mostly because people confuse me with a dark witch a few centuries back. My name in your language is Morgan Le Fay." she said with a head tilt to the goblin king causing a slight intake of breath.

"and I wish to help you by investing into your bank to help you this will give you the necessary capital to start off and will show the public that you are trusted enough for a family to open vaults with you." as she was talking the king was nodding, It was a good deal he would gain a lot from it and he was sure there was a catch but for what he was gaining he was willing to give a lot. "and what is the catch my lady?" ground out the goblin

"a ten percent stake in Gringotts this way my family have a personal stake in making sure that if there are problems you can use us as your spokes people." she explained knowing full well the natural tendency towards 'different'. The king seemed interested not only would the have a voice in the hall of lords but they pay that went to them could be used for that purpose.

"Ohh finally I will need a family name that will not attract so much ...attention." she said getting a grin from the king as he knew exactly what she meant. There were rumours of the le fay family up and down the isles, the rumours where that they where extremely powerful and knowledgable magic users who can bend any spell to any purpose.

They where said to be some of the most terrifying opponents one could face. So for them to hide in plain sight was bringing joy to his heart knowing that these were his allies.

"The knew name shall be …. Ravensclaw"


	8. return of the lost

AN: hey this is maticore and this is me proclaiming that all rights for the properties of harry potter and stargate SG-1 go to their respectful owners. Thank you CCP and EVE Online for the ship designs that I will be using (The lantians are angular and functional and so are these if u complain tough)

 _Index_

"English _"_

 _'_ thoughts _'_

" _Alteran"_

 **Legends are born**

 **Return of the lost**

In a huge stone hall blue shadows were being thrown into every corner of the room by a strange flame. This flame was created by a relic, a relic of a by gone age. It was created to choose the most worthy from amongst those names entered using information sourced using an unknown means.

Most of the information about the relic had been lost and no one knew any more how it actually worked. All they knew was three things. The first was that it could only select from the names inserted into it. The second was that it bound those names to a contract that connected them to the tournament as the most fit of their institution to compete, And thirdly and the most importantly at this current moment in time is the fact that if a person that is drawn from the relic is not in its vicinity it can act as a device that is rarely seen now.

A reverse port key instead of taking the person somewhere due to this having the persons magical signature it can reach out and essentially pull them to the necessary location. This feature was included due to the contract being enforced even on a person if they did not know if they where included, so to stop assassinations this was included.

So In this hall sitting in front of the relic is several hundred children watching as it spits out a fourth slip of paper. The previous three had named the champions for the newly reinstated Tri-wizard tournament. One student from each of the competing schools that where in the hall.

So with the champions selection (a young mister krum, mister diggory, and miss delacour.) Everyone was in high spirits which was why the blow was so devastating when the flames changed to their scarlet red once again silencing the room and head master dumbledore who was just beginning a speech about how every one should help their champions.

After watching for a couple of seconds a small slip of paper flew out. Even at a distance one could see that it was from an official document, it had the ministry of magic's watermark and embossing on it. But that is not what had every one that was watching curious, it was the face that Dumbledore had.

The old man seemed to have a face that was a mix of a face that was stoic but fighting to show …. was that glee? It took several minutes of waiting with him just standing their looking and his deputy basically prodding him till he snapped back into reality .

"Ohh please do forgive me but this is a most unusual circumstance." said Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice. Its comforting aura washing over the crowd. He then turned to the Goblet and pulled out his wand and placed it on the artefact. "As the champion called is not present I request the goblet call them forth." He announced the flames started to rise as it gathered its energy. "i request the calling and presentation of one Morgan Lilith Potter." At this a tidal wave of gasps went up.

The girl who lived? But she had disappeared. Vanished. Not even her parents knew where she went. They they had woken from the attack to find their little girl gone and traces of the AK. The only reason any one knew roughly what happened was because of a recording crystal that lady lilly had set up in the room. It didn't have the best angle but it clearly showed the girl alive after the spell had hit until there was a flash of white light and she was gone.

It was one of the greatest modern mysteries. And now they where going to see its resolution!

Up on the staff table sitting next to the small charms teacher was one Lilly potter. The second she heard her daughters name she had started to cry both in relief in the fact that she was alive and worry that she was stuck in the stupid death game. This was not how she wanted to meet her daughter. She just wanted her to be happy. It was with that thought she accepted the comforting arm of her mentor filius and tried not to worry, oh how she tried.

It was with a roar that the flames engulfed a small area leaving behind a tall cylinder it had a glass section and intricate writing on it in a language that very few of them had seen. It was a language that merlin had written in.

That had shocked them. The goblet was supposed to bring them Morgan. Why had it brought them this thing. At least until one curious student walked up to it and wiped the glass and to every ones shock and horror revealed the face of a young woman.

It was then that slowly but surely the tube started to defrost. Until after several minutes of watching it opened. And out stumbled a petite woman with a sword on her back clad in black basilisk armour. She looked around in confusion before. " _Why the fuck am I in Hogwarts. Im sure I left that stasis pod in Ravens creek for my descendants to find."_ causing complete confusion as no one could understand her. Except for one person.

The grey lady was nervous. Her grand mother was here. Her Grandmother was here. SHIT! her mother had told her stories about the woman before her and had made sure she knew all about her. Ganos Lal also known as Morgan Le fay Student of Moros and one of the most accomplished mages to walk the planet.

It was hard not to be slightly intimidated by her grandmother. She had also been told about the paradox so she had watched her great grand parents during their time here and when compared to Ganos they where found wanting.

One was a bully the other was snobbish, true her great grand mother grew out of it but James potter? She wasn't sure. Now she was nervous She knew how to speak alteran mother made sure of it. She never thought she would need it though. So deciding to bite the bullet she moved up and prayed.

To say she was confused was an understatement. Don't get her wrong she knew the school she helped her daughter build it. She wanted to give a gift to her daughter before she went to sleep until she was needed so she helped build this place for her daughter and her friends. She then after her teary and almost heart breaking good bye went to sleep but by that point her baby didn't need her any more and she couldn't bear watching her little girl die on her.

Which brings her to what was confusing her when she went to sleep she was in Ravens creek, the ravenclaw family mansion she did it that way so that she could be called upon by the family if needed. Which begs the question how is she here?

Looking around she found her answer. It is that fucking goblet of challengers that the Vikings brought. Dammit she knew it would be trouble. With a sigh she looked at the old man in front of her that the wards (that still answered to her as the head of the ravenclaw family) told was the head master. " _why am I here?_ " she demanded not really expecting a reply from the looks on their faces.

" _Grand mother"_ a voice said pulling her up short. Turning around she saw a ghostly woman looking inch for inch like her little Rowena. Slowly walking towards the ghostly girl she coated her hand in energy and reached out and slowly placed her hand on the girls cheek. " _you are not my little Rowena no, her daughter ?"_ Ganos asked quietly with a small smile as the girl relished the first touch she had felt in several hundred years. " _yes grandmother, my name is Helena but I must say that the people here do not understand our language"_ she heaved a sigh at this _"they speak the language English"_ Ganos nodded at this _"i know the language it is simplistic and crude but I know it thank you my grand daughter."_ and with that she turned back to dumbledore before glaring at him.

"Would you mind telling me why you have awoken me from my slumber old man?" she demanded causing an uproar at the irreverence in which she addressed him. "why yes dear girl your name came out of the goblet and are now unfortunately stuck in a binding contract to compete in a tournament." Dumbledore explained to her growing temper.

"do you even know my name?" she demanded of him much to the confusion of the hall. Of course they knew er name she was famous how could they not?

"but of course my dear" he said with a condescending smile."okay then old man say it!" "WHAT!" raised a shout with a small giggle from the grey lady. "I said say my name" she all but demanded confusing everyone. It was at this point that a red hair woman at the long table at the top of the hall stood "Your name from birth was Morgan Lilith Potter".

Silence reigned as every ones eyes turned to ganos "congratulations you just gave the name I had until I was about fifteen months old from then on my name was changed. My Name has been Ganos Lal or in English Morgan Le fay" She couldn't help but smile at the reaction.

Even now people still confused her with that utter bitch Morganna. Ohh how glad was she that she got her revenge on her in the end. Very glad indeed after all she had hurt her father figure and she just couldn't allow that to pass.


	9. let it begin

**Legends reborn**

In space above the planet Terra a rip in space/time was formed and exotic particles started to pour out creating what would visually appear to be a giant 'cloud' of gas in space. This rip actually was lead to a layer of subspace that was used for faster than light travel by a race that was finally returning to the planet now that they had received a report from their sensors that the temporal disruptions had finally ended.

They could finally retrieve their beloved Elder back. The Leader who had lead them Through the collapse and rebuilt their society. Finally she would have her rightful place. As such it was that one of the Aurora class vessels that had been kept up to date in technological development for use as diplomatic use due to their distinctive hull pattern was dispatched to Terra. With orders to retrieve Ganos lal.

This was a long term mission due to them not knowing what state she was in and their inability to interact with the humans only complicated matters. The crew of the ship however were determined that they would complete their task.

Xxxxx

Hogwarts was in a uproar not only had a fourth champion been announced for the Tri-wizard tournament that had been eagerly awaited by the students of all three of the schools in attendance, but the goblet had to use a forgotten form of magic, summoning.

The person summoned by the grail was not just any one though it was the missing 'girl who vanished'. Morgan Lilith Potter. The girl had turned into a form of urban legend over the years. During the search for her since her disappearance there had been 'sightings' of the girl all over the world.

These sightings had initially given her family hope that she was still alive. The potters had been knocked out by the dark lord on the night of her disappearance only to awaken to her missing. Eventually after so many false leads and so much time had passed the family had started to give up hope that there daughter would be found.

So when out of the flames came a regal looking woman with a blade on her back speaking a language that no one could understand everyone was confused. The sheet of parchment clearly said that this person was the lost child of the potters yet the woman looked to be in her early twenties.

It was not until the Grey lady started to talk to the woman in the same language which surprised the woman before a look of delight overcame her. The ghost then appeared to be explaining what was going on to the woman. Meanwhile there was a ow hum of excited chatter going on in the back ground.

Who was she? What was the language she was speaking? It didn't help that professor potter the potions professor for up to OWLs looked as if she wanted to charge the woman.

When the conversation between her and the ghost was finished the hall quietened so that they could hear what was being said. "Why have you awakened me from my slumber old man?" The question was barked in a clipped accented voice as if it was not used to speaking that language. It probably wasn't going by her conversation with the grey lady.

There was a shocked din in the hall as the people where shocked at the irreverence in which she had addressed the headmaster, the Leader of the light.

But she just stood there her clothing perfect and her flowing black locks of hair reaching down her back as she stood waiting for a reply with a elegant eyebrow arched.

"Well my dear you were summoned due to your name being drawn from the Goblet of fire." Dumbledore explained calmly easily brushing off her brisk attitude as he informed her of the current situation.

"Hmm is that so? Do you even know who I am?" The woman replied in a challenging tone as if she expected him not to. The smirk on the woman's face did not sit right with dumbledore it didn't help the the ghost next to her has trying her hardest not to giggle at what was going on before her.

Looking a bit startled at the question he quickly rallied himself. "But of course my dear, The name that came out of the goblet when you where summoned was Morgan Lilith Potter. The name of a child that went missing a few years ago." he finished looking smug as if he had just proclaimed the sky was blue.

Whispers had started again in the hall as people heard the name, was it really the missing girl?

Xxxxx

Ganos stood there nodding her head as the man proclaimed that what she knew to be her birth name had been pulled from this Goblet thing. So turning a baleful eye upon him she simply said "you do realise that is not my name right?"

She had to really thank all those years with moros for her considerable self control or she would be laughing at the poor man. While she might be publicly calling him old he was nothing but a child to her and the self-righteous attitude he was projecting was proof.

Looking around she could see varying reactions to her statement, they ranged from rage to despair. So she decided to throw them a bone.

"I have no idea what my birth name was neither do my parents" a small white light to give them some hope. "but for my actual name it is Ganos Lal which if it is translated into English would be..." she was interrupted by one of the teachers at the table saying quietly but in the din of the hall everyone heard her "Morgan Le fay"

Ganos turned to the woman and smiled "why yes and here I thought my language had faded in this day in age. And who might you be?" She could already feel the heightened emotions just from the invoking of her name, Ghaaa curse that bitch morgana she just had to have a similar name didn't she.

"Bathsheba babbling" the woman stumbled out under her piercing gaze. Ganos spent another few seconds evaluating the woman before turning back to the man who was originally talking to her only to find him pointing a piece of wood at her.

Oh it is one of those focus things. She herself had never needed one so it explained her confusion heck her daughter Rowena didn't need one she just used a crafted stick to hide the fact that she didn't to avoid the questions.

"will you put your toy away? I know that from my few times awake that bitch morgana has polluted my name but at least both myself and Moros managed to take care of her before she did too much damage." this statement caused an interesting reaction amongst the crowd .

"anyway do we not have something to do, hmm?" at this prodding life seemed to come back to the shocked members of the hall, the children started to gossip, so did some of the staff, Ganos herself though she was escorted into the side chamber by several members of the staff for a 'explanation'

xxxxx

In the side room the three champions, one Cedric Diggory, one Victor Krum and finally one lady Fleur Delaceur, were starting to get nervous. They had been waiting in the small room for a while now and where getting impatient.

Just as they where about to go and ask what was going on the door opened and a woman seemingly floated through the door with a ethereal grace that put even that of Fleur to shame.

She was wearing a form of elegant form fitting black armour that didn't restrict her movement that along with the sword on her back cut a beautiful but intimidating figure. That in itself was surprising considering that the woman was rather petite only being around 5.5 in height.

Following her in where the headmasters of the schools and ministry officials as well as a few of the teachers. Once the woman had settled herself, what could only be described as all hell broke loose.

"well ladies and gentlemen something extraordinary has happened. The cup has selected a fourth champion!" bellowed bagman only to be cut across by Ganos "of course it has it was designed that way" she spoke with disgust. And every one stared at her. Causing her to sigh

Obviously in the years she was gone there has been damage to the recording of history because this was well known back in Rowena time. "that supposed 'goblet of fire' is no such thing it is in fact the 'goblet of challengers' a artefact created by the Vikings to help mediate clan wars and other such disputes. The host or mediator would set up the challenges meanwhile the disputants would select a number from within their clan. Each would right name and clan and only one would come out. This way the challenges would turn into a sort of games. It also had the useful ability of lowering the cost in lives." When Ganos finished everyone was staring at her

"So to finish this explanation as each of these three where entered under the 'clan' of the school they attend if my name had been entered as such, it would have been impossible to enter me as the goblet does have safety procedures to stop that, it would have stripped their magic as it does not match mine at the time of summoning." this caused a shiver to run round the room. "since no clan was entered it used what information was on the sheet as a guide using its previous magic signatures of those with that name to find a clan in which I might be from in order to find me." at this she snarled "who ever entered me was unbelievably lucky."

With that Dumbledore turned his annoying grandfather smile toward her at full force. "thank you for that explanation my dear." "surely you cannot believe her she has to be lying" karkaroff growled "The potter family have been known for having a complete and utter destain for rules"simpered the greasy one in the corner making Ganos wonder what he was doing here he seemed to only want to spread discontentment.

Unfortunately for her the three children beside her caught the name that the grease ball had said and where now staring at her. Luckily she was used to it. You don't become the student of moros without gaining a bit of attention.

"Can we hurry this up please I have just came out of stasis after all" Ganos growled at the people in the room reminding them of her situation when she was summoned. Looking sheepish the officials started to explain how the first challenge was one of courage to face the unknown and when it would be. After that Ganos headed to where she knew the medical wing to be.

Her daughters Friends helga and salazar set it up after all. Helga was the healer and Salazar was the potioneer providing the school with all of its medical potions. She Asked the school for a ward around her bed and then fell asleep almost immediately.

Xxxxx

BANG! Ganos was jostled awake by the sudden and unexpected loud noise that echoed through the room. Looking towards the door she saw a small man in a lime green abomination and what looked like a failed animagus beside him followed by a large group of people in red cloaks all standing their shifting from foot to foot looking nervous.

It was then that the little man pulled out a scroll of parchment "Morgan Le fay you are under arrest with the charges of the murder of merlin!" he announced with a smirk as if he thought he was in the right. "hmm I see Then I invoke my rights as the head of two most ancient and most noble houses to force a trial immediately Publicly" Ganos Replied wiping the smirk right off his face. Ohh this was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Legends reborn**

When Ganos eyes flickered open she saw that she was in the centre of a large dark room. Confusion rung throughout her mind until she was able to recall what happened in the infirmary. The little man who had just introduced himself as the minister was angry as she had put a spike in his plans by invoking her rights as the head of a most ancient house leading to her seeing a flash of red before waking up chained to the chair she was seated in.

Looking around she saw that her chair was on a slightly raised platform in the centre of the room placed in front of a panel of seats that was gradually filling. All of the people in the seats arrayed before her were in formal and suitably grim robes leading her to come to the conclusion that they where the wizengamot.

She could hear voices coming from behind her as well, excited and muted murmuring. The pompous fool must have decided to try and make a sceptical out of this. Idiot. Using the natural abilities of the alterans she used her strong mind to centre herself for the up and coming show.

Before she knew it there was the fake coughing to clear a throat and opening her piercing green eyes she looked directly through the little man at the podium as if he was beneath her.

"We are here today to judge the guilt of the person before us for possibly the most heinous crime in our history. The woman before us is charged with murder, attempted murder, line-theft and the use of the darkest of arts." the minister proclaimed loudly causing the crowd to gasp.

"But not only is she charged with murder but she is charged with the murder of one merlin Emrys." The damn broke as their was roars of disbelief and horror.

Fudge couldn't help but smile at the reactions. Before he continued he just absorbed the atmosphere like the politician he is. " Due to some complications we have decided to use the most accurate identification magic available, for this we have sent for a representative from gringotts to preform a identification ritual.

At this a door off to the side opened and in walked a group of goblins. Several heavily armed guards surrounding a single older more distinguished goblin carrying a bowl and parchment.

Once they were set up they added a few drops of her blood to a potion inside of the bowl, after waiting a little while the older goblin dropped a few droplets from the bowl onto the parchment where Ganos could see writing started to form.

"The test is finished" growled the goblin. At this the minister gave the signal for the page to be read.

 **Magical Name: Ganos Lal/ Morgan le fay / Morgan Lilith potter (in order of priority)**

 **Age: 9000+ (snow phoenix animagus)**

 **Lord ships: Lady of the Most royal and most ancient house of le fay,** **Matriarch of the most noble and most ancient house of raven claw**

It was here that the goblin stopped to look at Ganos in disbelief. The woman before him was older than Hogwarts! She was older than the recorded history of magic!

When the people in the hall realised this there were shouts of shock and horror. The Lords where staring at her but Ganos eyes where only locked on the eyes of one person one Cornelius fudge.

"As interesting as it is to Air that do you mind just giving me Veritaserum so I can get this over with?" came her control voice that reached the entire hall. Everyone heard her. "Minister Are you going to give me it or am I going to have to invoke my house privileges?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was with a air of defeat that a dose of veritaserum was brought to her. And before she was dosed for the questions "oh yes before we do this I request that the questioner be some one without a agenda some one honest." She then used her telepathy to scan the crowd and found the perfect candidate. She pointed at the woman.

"You! Whats your name?" the woman was shocked "Amelia bones head of the department of law enforcement." this caused a small smile to creep onto Ganos face. "we now have a questioner now ask away. And with that she was dosed her eyes taking on the glazed look of being under the effects.

After asking some random questions to check if the serum was working they started the questioning. "did you kill Merlin?" asked Amelia she got a simple reply in the form of "no"

When asked to explain she explained how Moros was her mentor, her father figure. And how Morgan being jealous would cause trouble and it was her that would wound moros to the point of near death. She also explained how due to Morgan and her own names being so similar over time the two amalgamated into one person with the retelling of the history and it had caused Ganos no ends of troubles.

When she was asked about the Raven claw title she almost killed people with shock by saying that she was the mother of Rowena Ravens claw. It took some more questions and a hard pill to swallow but Fudge took a blow to his popularity as he had tried to press fake charges on some one for no reason than his own ambition and it had backfired.

Not long after the trial they where headed back to the school. To take part in a tournament that she could over power easily. Oh joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Legends Reborn**

Ganos had more than one objective when she came to terra. As a member of the high council she had been made privy of the fall back plan that was devised. To fall back to their grand city of atlantis their they would attempt to find a solution to their problem.

If they could not devise one they would evacuate to the Avalonia galaxy. Back to the terran outpost gate. After putting the grand city to slumber at the bottom of the ocean of Lantea.

From the reports that ganos had received from cloaked probes launched after they had settled into their new system. The city was indeed at the bottom of the ocean. The Wraith were in a form of hybernation. Due to the Biological nature of the species technology, they were contained to that galaxy as she had sent a message to the lantean gate to lock out galaxy travel to all without the genetic key.

Her priority at the moment was the Avalonia galaxy. While she was stuck on terra to deal with the temporal incursion. These wizards as they called themselves disgusted her. They were all the things that the alterans had left behind in their advancment towards the stars.

They were fearful, bigoted, greedy, warmongering, power hungry, idiots and what makes it worse is that these fools think that they can manipulate and control one such as her, her!

The student of Moros! one of the most celebrated highchancelors of their people.

She had come to see if some of these descendants of the Lanteans who hand interbred with humans could be brought back with her but now she was wondering if they were worth the effort.

So here she was a couple of days after a fake trial that was not even worth the name. Being led to a room for something called a 'wand weighing' whatever that is.

When they entered the room the man who reminded her of a balloon letting out air ran up to her excitedly proclaiming something about a potter arriving. Ganos was to busy taking in her surroundings to care about the by play. She released a subtle pulse of her magic to get a feel of them.

Five things stood out one was her grand daughter was floating in the roof being nosy but she couldn't fault the girl its not every day that you meet your still living legendary grandparent.

The second was the female champion was not human, she was some form of avion/human hybrid a minor curiosity at best. The third was her head mistress was also a hybrid this would account for her height.

The last two were not obvious and were more worrying and caused her to frown. The first was the blond woman who was with the man with a camera her magic had the same flexible feel as someone who had the transformation ability ganos had, this worried her as she did not know what her form was, meh ganos was a telepath and you cant hide your thoughts.

Finally was the other head master had a different signature on his arm and it was growing in strength. This was unusual, very unusual. She would need to keep an eye on that one.

"...ay? Are you listening?" the voice shook her out of her thoughts. Coming back to reality Ganos looked at the man talking to her " Sorry I was in my own little world. Can you please repeat what you where saying?" she asked and to her immense joy she got a look of depression on the little man.

Once he recovered he explained that this ceremony was used to examine the contestants 'magical focus' to make sure that it is working properly and not made from anything... questionable. It was at this point that she had to ask the main question to the room.

Looking around at every one she simply asked "what is a magical focus?" at this question the looks of shock where highly amusing to her from shock all the way through to disbelief. "my dear what do you mean what is a focus you must have one you are obviously magical ." at this Ganos decided to burst their bubble by channeling lightning around her hand while answering. "No I have never heard of it, my daughters never needed anything like it either."

At this their jaws where on the ground. She just turned and left when she heard one of them sputtering about the impossible. The fact that they where using a energy field that liturally rewrites the world around them on a daily basis she would have thought that the word impossible would have been removed from their dictionary as it was from the Alterran one.

She did not have time to deal with fools like these especially if the would deliberatly handicap themselves. Yes these people will not be coming back with her. The level of stupidity here is worrying. True they are creative in their deployment of the Zero point manipulation. But they rely on it far too much.

Again Ganos headed to the medical rooms. She needed a medication for a migrain. Again. She was hating this. It could not be finished fast enough.

Xxxxx

Years had passed since the leader of the now Alteran empire was sent to deal with a temporal incursion. In the Quadrant of the Avalonia galaxy that they had set up their new home had been unsettled or explored before they left for Lantea. Knowing this the fledgeling empire set out to expand its holdings. Colonizing and constructing knew ships and cities as it went.

After seeing what had happened to their cousins at Lantea, the Alterans decided to be more proactive on the military front. Despite it being millenia since they had fought any wars bar the wraith. The need to fall back as such was something that they as a people swore never to do again.

Soon the ship yards were creating war ships for the defence of their space, the nano factories where producing the materials needed for ground forces of a higher standard rather than the normal security forces.

From then on the navy would be split into two branches a military branch and a civilian, when it was once ships would be built to fill all roles such as the venerable Aurora class ships, those where now classed as Civillian vessels not being deemed heavily armed enough, and having systems supourflous to needs for military vessels.

The new ships where designed to be able to counter the best technologies the Alterans had available from duel layered shielding, multi-spectral sensors, massed gravimetric engines, as well as the most advanced armour available. For weapons they used the normal Phased plasma drones as well a particle accelerator beams like those used on the lanrange stations. This was only made possible with the invention of the new Potentia cores a larger more efficient version of a normal potentia.

The ships also included an integrated interceptor point defence array made up of a mix of pulsed ion cannon and gauss cannon. The ships also allowed for the docking of a large number of craft within their bays.

The Security forces had little changed as their main job was to ensure the peace of the cities. Where the differences where was in the newly formed guard. They where heavily armoured in a black body armour which had an in built active camoflagh system. Each trooper was provided with a visor with a heads up display. Their rifles fired a short pulse of plasma that could be tuned to the need or they could be equiped with short rail rifles if going up against energy absorbant enemies such as their own adaptive armour.

All and all the forces where equiped to handle just about anything that came their way. And thus the Alterrans expanded but only through out the unknown sector, not wanting their presence to be discovered anytime soon.

New laws where drafted to make sure that the mistakes of the past never happen again. Laws for first contacts. Laws for the situations of wars. And while a unfortunate and distasteful one but due to their history has proven necessary laws for the deployment for the deployment of the extreme sanction upon a planet.

The high council created a civil body for the normal person to voice their concerns in. To allow representatives from all of the planets to bring them before the council, and deal with the every day minutia that the high council didn't need to take care of.

And with that The office of temporal investigations dispatched a cruiser towards terra .The temporal anomaly was disipating and soon Ganos would be able to return but till then it was the ships job to investigate the planet and its progress. Who knows maybe they might pick up some interesting ideas.

An: Tech that I mentioned/ okay the tech that I mentioned are all inspired by other franchises like the marines in the 'guard' are inspired by the Elysian drop troops from Wh40k , while the ships are inspired by the terminus and harrower class ships from SW:TOR as if you look at how built for purpose the alteran ships are I can easily see them building something like them (plus they are awsome) all props for those designs go to respective Ips and their owners.

I will probably do a more thorough tech break down at a later date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Legends reborn**

Tech manuel:

Civilian tech: this is the tech that is used by the branches of the government that deals with civilian situations such as security for the cities, diplomacy and other persuits.

Military tech: these are the used for the defence of the nation as a whole. Usually these are the most advanced developed as well as not only being designed for supression and capture.

 **Ground**

Civilian

the technologies of the Alterans while similar in most cases to their cousins the Lanteans in most cases they are more refined and efficient. A good show of this would be in power generation. Over the years the Alterans have lowered the need for Potentia seeing them as Flawed despite their massive potential they where too easily damaged.

Due to this they Alterans created the Potentia core, created on the same principles but with a much higher output it allows the usage of the potentia to be their for redundancy. The core itself is also built differently with multiple layers of shielding to protect it from both acidental overload and from outside damage.

These advances were created all across the alterran tech base.

The creation of sensor arrays that could detect into the gravimetrics , magnetics as well as the standard radio light and subspace expanding the depth of their scanning fidelity. This also made almost all cloaking fields useless due to being able to detect both the gravitational footprint of the ship and the magnetic signiture.

Due to all of the advances the former military grade technologies slowly became out classed and obsolite. Due to their still being of use technologies such as the lantean security personal gear was upgraded with a personal shield emitter and left in use.

Ships such as the Aurora class where refitted to be more diplomatic and cargo hauling between the many collony worlds that the Alterans now had. As the ships where heavily shielded enough to hold off any attackers long enough for help to arrive, they were also luxurious enough to pass as a diplomatic vessel.

 **Millitary**

The military technologies of the new doctrine came from devising ways to defeat the best of the accumulated technologies created by their race. The scientists also took the lessens learned from the wraith that an inferior enemy could defeat a superior in the right circumstances.

So using the lessons they started to create their military.

The first ship created was the 'Preator' battleship (look up the harrower from SW:TOR I do not own this but it is bad ass as hell) The ship was built with the latest in adaptive armouring with nano repair systems. The armour plating itself was rediculously thick but that was only the first layer of the ships defences. The ship had a duel layered shielding system, a skin shield that hugged the hull of the ship and a bubble shield .

The weapons of the ship where arrayed in such a way that most of the weapons could fire upon a target at almost any angle. The weapons themselves where a mix of advanced and primitive. This would allow for the situation and need. The ship had Turrets with advanced plasma beams and pulses. Others where Gauss projectile point defence weaponry for anti fighter defence.

The final weapon are launch bays for the Phased plasma drones.

The Centurian Cruiser ( see the terminus class(the same provisions as above)) Is armed, amoured and shielded similarly to the Preator just writ smaller.

The new ships where created and designed with the idea of being able overcome anything that threatened their home as they never wanted a reoccurance of the wraith war to occur again.

On the ground the troopers are well equiped they have two layers of armour, the under layer is a nano-mesh designed to distribute energy across its surface, this allows for the material to bleed energy attacks negating them to a sizeable degree. The mesh is also able to bleed kinetic energy across the surface of the mesh decreasing the penetration chance of a kinetic weapon.

Over these are plates of armour used to block most incoming projectile attacks. (for a image of the armour look up the WH 40k elysian drop troopers)

For weapons they are armoured with two types of weapons an plasma based energy weapon that can be used to either stun or kill depending on the situation. They also have a kinetic weapon that can be used if the situation is called. (both rifles look like the 'hybrid rifle' from under the dog anime' ( I don't own that and it is a great concept ))


	13. Chapter 13

**Legends Reborn**

The day had arrived. It had been a slow time coming but it had finally came and all that the children where talking about was the task and what it could possibly be. The other champions where holed up with their friends or schools quietly going over what they knew, the nerves of the moment slowly building.

For Ganos it was just another day. Over the last few weeks since the trial she had been on the receiving end of messages from the so called politicians of this world claiming to want to ally with the mother of 'the great founder'.

The very thought disgusted her the very way the society had built itself, modelled itself disgusted her. She was so glad that she was a lantean.

When she could not hide away from the masses and their inane questioning she had to confront them. Her main problems came in three forms. The first was in the form of the head master of the school. A man who would never have been aloud to be in charge of the institution in her daughters time.

The man had a completely naïve outlook on life with a compulsive need to know all that is happening around him. So when the wards stopped answering to his call and transferred to Ganos as the owner of the castle he practically demanded that she give the control back despite the fact that she was the one who created them in the first place.

The second was the fact that her apparent birth mother was alive. A fact that she was having problems acnologing. She was about 10 thousand years old and here was a woman claiming to be her mother. True she was from this primitive world, true she was sent to Atlantis due to temporal interference. But knowing and actually seeing are two different things. She has had a family life In which she grew up with janus her beloved brother. She had her daughters. She does not require a mother.

The final problem is the sleaze ball from her arrival. He always seemed to just appear in the corner of a room. He was never invited he was just there. She did not know why for a while till she finally got so pissed she used her telepathy but he held a large amount of hate towards her that burned right through her mental shields with her empathy. When she scanned him she learned it was because of someone called James Potter. A man who supposedly was her father.

This severus Snape was so buried in his hate that he had not heard any of her names except her birth one, It should be amusing to see his reaction to her being Morgan Le fay. And they say she was serious all the time.

So here the Champions where sitting within a tent that had been set up within the grounds. All that they could do was wait as the students of the schools made their way to the spectate the stupidity of whatever spectical they had in store for them.

So on they waited trying to get comfortable. For most it was not working. The diggery boy was pacing with nerves, krum the surely one was tapping a toe in a irritated fashion.

The most obvious yet not was the girl. Her control over her natural abilities was slipping due to her nerves.

For Ganos though some one with millennia of experience at warfare and politics this was nothing, she almost fell asleep in her chair. It was not much of a surprise that she did not notice the officials entering the small tent that had been set up for them. In walked the head masters, a official looking man that she remembered from when she awoke along with the annoyingly bubbly one.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, welcome to the first task" beamed the bubbly man. His boundless energy seemed to be making up for his lacking in intelligence as the man seemed to have no ability to read the atmosphere of the room. " Shortly the first task shall begin so we shall explain what the task is... erm barty? If you could?" he asked after coughing awkwardly and passing the explanation over to his associate who rolled his eyes at what Ganos could only assume was a frequent occurrence.

"Champions, Welcome to the first task. This task is designed to test your capabilities to face the unknown. In doing so testing your courage and adaptability. For this you will have to recover a Golden egg being guarded by a creature within a arena that has been specially created for this event. Ludo the bag please?" at the prompting the other man walked forwards.

All the eyes were on the small satin bag that was being held out in the centre of the tent. The headmasters and champions all for their own reasons be it nerves or determination. The ministry personnel to ensure the process proceeded smoothly.

When the bag was opened the man called Barty continued " in this bag is a miniature replica of the creature you will be facing along with a number which is when you will be entering the arena."

"sounds simple enough" Ganos mumbled under her breath, being a half ascended there was little that could over power her in the use of zero point energy manipulation. So she waited as the youngsters took their picks and immediately groaned as she saw that the models where of dragons.

Those beasts had a natural resistance to her abilities, it would require her to use some of her more esoteric uses to over come the armour that its scales provide. Even if she wanted to enter the beasts mind it would require an inordinate amount of power and effort. So much that it was just not worth it.

Picking out her model she saw the creature and she had to admit that it was kind of cute, being tiny. The model also had a number four around its neck so she had time to burn. So she headed back to her chair, closed her eyes and waited. There was no need to waste energy on unnecessary annoyances.

Xxxxx

It was not long until the other champions had left the tent. Each time A cannon would sound and a commentator would sound. It was truly being made into a pointless spectical. She did not really listen much but what she did hear only gave the most basic and useless of information. Nothing that she could use to help her in her up coming event. While she could just high jack the senses of one of the people watching the event to see what was going on she tried to avoid using her telepathy except for necessity and for interfacing with the systems.

So here she was resting when she heard the cannon go off again. With a sigh she stood and headed for the arena.

Upon entering she was dazzled by the low riding sun though her eyes quickly adjusted, looking around she could see the crowd straight ahead of her was a box containing what she could only guess VIPs and the judges. Fanning out on either side where the guests and then the hosts.

The arena itself was unremarkable, A rocky area with a few gullies and ditches. It appeared to be designed to give enough of a terrain advantage and disadvantage in movement and cover to make things interesting. Curled in a massive heap on the other side of the arena was her opponent large enough that she could make one of the lantean shuttles look small, covered in armoured scales. No she was not a easy opponent.

Closing her eyes and doing the calculations in rapid speed that only one of the alterans would be able to she cast the Aegis shield. A massively overpowered and all encompassing shield. The problem with it though was that it required unique sets of calculations for each cast which was why the modern wizards generally used it as a ward. Ironically Hogwarts had the Aegis as the foundation of its wards.

With the shield cast she slowly advanced towards her quarry, preparing her next series of spells. These spells however where not the little 'offensive' magic taught in the classes today, nor the battle magics that where once used in war. These spells were the full on siege warfare spells. Spells that used to take teams of mages to cast.

So as she moved forward she channelled her ZPE into the air. This caused dark angry clouds to form above the arena. As she moved her Emerald eyes Glowing with the amount of ZPE she was channelling and controlling, sparks of raw energy jumping off of her form along with a raw mist revealing the shear amount of power she was putting out.

Sensing the power the dragon rose and moved forward roaring and launching massive arcs of flames at her form causing her Aegis to spark and shimmer as the flames danced over its form. Drawing more on her reserves to maintain its integrity. Once the dragon had moved far enough away from the nest, Ganos stopped on her slow advance and raised her hand towards the spiralling clouds above looking at them expectantly.

Up in the clouds the static charge had been building rapidly, being contained and formed into a weapon and enlarged. It continued to grow until its creator was ready to call upon it for its purpose. When that time came a series of lightning bolts of unholy size launched themselves earth wards directed by their creator with suicidal determination.

Siege magic, a type of magic that was usually preformed in groups to tear down castle walls or wards. The spells and rituals to cast them lost or banned due to the insane amounts of energy it cost to cast one and thus the time of the war mages passed as the people stopped learning how to use the abilities of their ancestors.

Thus when a siege spell was used with such ease and ruthlessness to electrify and send the dragon into unconsciousness not a sound was made as was the utter shock at what they had witnessed And thus Ganos proceeded to leave the arena with her prize not caring as for her that was a normal ability.


	14. Chapter 14

**Legends Reborn**

The potter family were a old and prestigious family. They were one of the ones that laid the foundations for the governmental system that was in place, and due to this many of the other lords owed debts to them. Due to this when the Potters where brought to edge of extinction it was seen in too lights. The first was that the debts owed would never be needed to be repaid, the other was the possible loss of a prestigious family.

It was then that the news of the Dark lords demise came out. The man whom all had feared, a man who was more monster than man was laid low by the potters. The families prestige only grew. But sympathy for the family grew as well as it was revealed that in the backlash of the curse that should have killed the potters child, Morgan Lilith Potter, a mysterious flash of white light occurred and enveloped the child.

No traces could be found, The girl had vanished, and as time went by the mystery of her disappearance had become a legend. She had become a ghost who people would claim to have seen but no one could prove.

Despite all of this the small family managed to gain some life back with the birth of their second daughter, named after her sister young Lilith was too young to understand why their was a room in the potter manor that was kept pristine for the return of its owner. She did know however that she had a sister that she had never met. Her mother had told her that she was missing and would return one day.

Lily Potter took up a job as the potions professor at Hogwarts in the hopes that her daughter would some how be coming to the school. Possibly under a different name? By this point Lilith was old enough not to need her constant supervision, So it was possible to take up the post. Due to the number of complaints being filed she was requested to be the pre-OWL potions teacher. A position that did not exist before but with her colleges attitude towards young children she was required.

The opening ceremony for the school led to upset for the Potter family. They had expected it, but they had hoped that their little Morgan would be there. The year was not much better a troll break in leading to a first year almost being injured if not for the student being on her way to lilies office. A case of bullying. This lead on to the idiocy of hiding a magical artefact within the school!

For what should have been Morgan Potters second year a dark artefact was found within the school after a student was seen walking around in a daze. Examination by the medical staff showed that the artefact had been possessing the student and compelling them to continue to write into the artefact thus empowering it further. While the student and their family were proven innocent of owning this piece of magic it was near impossible to trace where it came from.

The troubles that had been happening in the castle were worrying to the small family. Things such as these never happened when they went there. So it was with a great relief that the next year was trouble free. Just a normal school year with the normal problems that happen such as detentions and other punishments for students.

Now though James and Lily both had a new worry. Their youngest daughter Lilith was about to start at Hogwarts and while excited, she was of the age that she could understand things now. So the parents had explained what had happened to her big sister, they did this so that the girl would not be caught off guard by any of the students trying to pry into the families business.

It was a family matter no matter how much the public thought otherwise.

Xxxxx

The sorting was rather uneventful. Apart from unfounded expectations on the part of the students, Most of whom seemed to have made up their minds that Lilith must go into Gryfindor. It was after all the house of heroes and being the sister of the girl-who-lived she must be destined for the lions. This was proven untrue however when she ended up within Ravenclaw. The disappointment was almost physical in the room.

It was also then that news about the Goblet of fire was announced but the small family just ignored it as irrelevant. All that the family wanted was a quiet year and maybe they could watch the event together.

Things did not start to go off track until the night of the champions being chosen. The year had been going well there had been no problems Lilith had been settling in well. And had proven to be true to her house. So on the night of the choosing when everyone was gathered it was obviously with a sense of curiosity that they watched.

Lily and Lilith where the only members of the family that were present and were watching to see who would be competing in the side-show that was going on during this year. As all the students could watch the events as could the students it was a good way to learn new ways of doing things.

The flames within the Goblet ejected a small piece of parchment and the drumstrang champion was called, a boy named Victor krum. A surly looking boy who seemed to want to be anywhere but where he was.

After the first champion had entered the side room the flames again changed and ejected a small charred piece of parchment. Once again Albus caught it. Fleur Delacour, the daughter of the French minister for magic. A tall lithe girl stood and made her way into the champions room.

It was taking longer than expected for lily, but then again it was a supposedly Grand event. So she guessed a bit of spectacle was to be expected. Looking back up a boy from the huffle puff table was just going into the set aside room. Albus was starting his speech of congratulations when something caught lilies eye.

The flame changed colour again. It should not be doing that! The room had silenced as they all watched the Goblet wondering what was going on. Just as they all expected another piece of parchment flew out. From her place at the head table she could not see anything but she could tell by the elongated silence that who ever the name was they were not expected.

It was not long before the summoning spell that she had read about was cast by albus but the person he cast it on shocked her. He was casting it on her daughter!

Lilith had been watching the choosing, and to say it was boring was an understatement. She would rather be in her room reading one of her books or doing something else. At least she would not have to be in the same room as the creep Snape. He always gave her weird looks.

She was going to try and sneak out when the last name came out. The one that was not supposed to exist. It was then she saw a face of pure greed upon the headmaster. Then came the name. A name that the Potter family and every one within the country never thought that they would hear again. "Morgan Lilith Potter" And just like that the whole world stopped.

Everything froze in those moments for them as the realisation that the sister and daughter who had been missing for all those years was finally coming home. Watching as the Goblet Flared as it preformed its summoning and there was what appeared to be a glass coffin. One filled with ice.

As they watched the ice began to melt much to the astonishment of the people in the hall. The woman who was within the glass coffin. The one whom they had presumed dead due to her situation, they had all had to think twice as the lid started to open revealing a petite woman, a petite woman who looked remarkably similar to the grey lady.

The woman was dressed in what looked like a black armoured outfit with a beautifully crafted broad sword laid out in her hands. Upon her waking the lids of her eyes fluttered open to reveal deep emerald eyes which scanned the hall, a sense of recognition came across the womans features followed by confusion. It was understandable to Lilith considering that she was waking up somewhere she was not supposed to be.

Lily watched the person that the Goblet summoned. This was supposed to be her daughter. Looking at the woman she could see the resemblance to the beautiful little girl she remembered holding in her arms. But she just could not connect the two. Watching as the woman started talking in a strange language she could not help but be confused.

Who was she to speak such a language? Then to the confusion of the entire hall it was the ghost of the grey lady that answered her, then a look of joy came over the strangers face as she somehow touched the ghost of the girl. Such strange events.

Was it possible that this was her daughter after all? The woman turned to Albus and looked directly at him apparently getting a explanation from the ghost. "Why have you awoken me from my slumber old man!" Well that was rude. Its not as if it was Albus's fault lily thought with a slight huff of indignation. But then if she was in the girls position she might be irritated as well.

She kept her mouth shut to try and confirm her suspicions as to the identity of the woman. Those Eyes were just too iconic not to be from her family. She watched the back and forth between them refusing to give in to the temptation to join in the conversation being had. "Well my dear your name has come out of the Goblet of fire"

This made lily frown as she looked at the coffin like device. It seemed like something from one of her fathers old Science fiction television shows. If she was frozen or a sleep within that then how was she entered?

"Hmm is that so?Do you even know who I am?" this confused lily surly the goblet would not have summoned the wrong person, Right? She looked closer at the woman and she saw a familiar twinkle in the eyes of the woman it was one of mischief and withheld knowledge. That same look had irritated her many times over the years and only further added to her proof.

"But of course my dear the name that came out of the Goblet was that of Morgan Lilith Potter. The name of a child that went missing a few years ago." was the response from Albus. He had the look of a man who has won his case with no recourse. However from the look on the womans face Lily had to say it would not be that simple.

"you do realise that that is not my name right?" silence, it was an all encompassing silence. How could she not be? She would not have been summoned other wise!

"I have no idea what my birth name was and neither do my parents" this brought a small ray of hope to lilies heart, she had been adopted so she could simply not know her original name! But if she has never known her name it means she would not care for it either! Worry started to creep in as well.

"my actual name is Ganos Lal Which which if translated is..." it was here that something no one expected happened one of the teachers spoke, one Bathsheba babbling head of the runes department. "Morgan Le fay" that was all she said but it caught the womans attention.

"Why yes and here I thought my language had faded, now who might you be?" curiosity gleaming in those emerald eyes, delight and curiosity. During this time Albus had drawn his wand and had it pointed at the woman. He seemed convinced that she was a threat. Every move she had done so far suggested otherwise but this was Albus.

When the woman, Ganos looked back at Albus she let out a sigh of annoyance almost as if she could not believe what she was seeing. "will you put your toy away? I know that from my few times awake that bitch morgana has polluted my name but at least both myself and Moros managed to take care of her before she did too much damage."

It was clear from this statement to lily that the woman before her was fed up with situations similar to this. But that confused her more as the woman was barely in her teens so how? Could she have been in that coffin for that long a sleep?lily had so many questions that her head was pounding that she did not even notice them leaving into the other room, Too much was going on she needed to sleep.

Xxxxx

James Potter was irritated. With all of the overtime the auror office had been doing because of the tournament that was taking place at Hogwarts the last thing that they needed was an emergency session of the wizengamot to be called. Yet here they were, all of the heads of the families in full regalia for some reason fudge looked insufferably pleased with himself.

He watched as two of fudges guards dragged a unconscious woman into the room and placed her within the prisoners chair. This caused a peak of interest in the lords that were gathered. James himself was confused as he himself worked within the auror office so he should have heard about the arrest of such a person. Looking towards his boss he could see that she had similar speculations going through her head judging by the frown upon her face.

Slowly the public tiers began to fill. Members of the press and other selected estimed members of society who had been invited were taking their places. Seating them selves in the seats of their respective houses, the lords sat and prepared to find out what this was all about.

Looking at the woman they could see her begin to stir, after a momentary grimace of confusion that graced her elegant features, she showed immense control over herself as she schooled herself into what could only be called a blank canvas.

James watched as the woman took in her location and bindings, she then seemed to take in all that was going on around her. What confused him though was that she smirked. That was not the normal reaction for someone in her position. Who ever this was was not your average person.

He watched as she crossed her legs and made herself comfortable and stared at fudge. It was then seeing her challenge his authority in such a blatant way that the minister took things into his own hands. Standing at the lectern he began his speech "We are here today to judge the guilt of the person before us for possibly the most heinous crime in our history. The woman before us is charged with murder, attempted murder, line-theft and the use of the darkest of arts."

That took his breath away. If what fudge was saying was true. James looked at the woman with narrowed eyes, this could possibly be one of the most dangerous people on the planet! His thoughts seemed to be echoed by many in the hall if the whispers were anything to go by.

"that is not all the Person that she is accused of murdering is none other than merlin Emrys." exclaimed the minister to the crowd. It was here that James saw the ministers plan. He wanted to use this to boost his popularity, his credibility. Minister fudge the one who brought the murderer of merlin to justice! Yes that would work nicely in his next election James had to admit. However something was off he just could not place his finger on it.

It was then that he realised the git was talking again. "Due to complications we have decided to use the most accurate identification magic available, thus we have sent for a representative of Gringotts to preform a identification ritual." Well if she supposedly murdered merlin they would need to confirm her identity. Especially if there is some sort of complication behind it.

James could only watch as a squad of goblin warriors marched in surrounding one of the book keepers of the nation. Approaching the prisoner chair. The warriors on high alert for any type of attack from anyone. During this the keeper set up the pre-made ritual added a small bit of the womans blood to the potion and waited.

"It is complete" growled the keeper at Fudge. Obviously he was not happy at being here. The minister signalled for him to continue. It was here that all hell broke loose within the room. And James felt like he had been gut punched.

 ** **Magical Name: Ganos Lal/ Morgan le fay / Morgan Lilith potter (in order of priority)****

 ** **Age: 9000+ (snow phoenix animagus)****

 ** **Lord ships: Lady of the Most royal and most ancient house of le fay,**** ****Matriarch of the most noble and most ancient house of raven claw****

 **When the Goblin finished reading he slowly turned to stare at her. The room in a state of unrest with the shouts of disbelief. The woman in front of them was older than their known record of magic!**

 **For James however all of that was trivial. This elegant and beautiful woman sitting in the docks before him was his daughter and there was nothing he could do about it. If the test was correct she probably did not even remember considering she was older than his entire family!**

 **From there things went from bad to worse. First she requested to be questioned under veritaserum. But before the floor was opened she chose Amelia as her questioner to ensure neutrality of the questions. This raised eyebrows from some but given the circumstances no one complained.**

 **The first question from Amelia was did you kill merlin? This had every ones rapt attention. "No" was the answer to the shock of the room. "Old man moros was a mentor and parental figure for me, he was their for me when my parents could not due to their obligations. The one who cause the harm to moros was Morgana the jealous bitch. Unfortunately people have simple minds and time works in mysterious was so two people were merged into one. Ganos lal the student of moros and morgana the enemy of moros. This is how the legend of morgan lefay going from student to enemy began." explained the woman with no small amount of exasperation as if fed up with it.**

 **Nodding as the charges included line-theft she asked about the ravenclaw title. To clear up her any misconceptions. It was here they got a shock. "Hmm the name of Ravensclaw was created so that the Goblins would have a representative within the hall of lords. All of their problems would be championed by the le fay under the name of ravensclaw. Over time given to me by my extended life I felt my natural urges wishing for a child but there was no mate worthy of me" this cause a slight relief in James that his little girl had not been touch by some unknown male. Wait did she say child!**

 **"So using my advanced knowledge of the energies called magic I sparked the gestation of life using myself as both mother and father" The people in the hall sat quietly not a sound being made. "I eventually gave birth to twin daughters Rowena and her sister Florea." there was shock in the room.**

 **If what she was saying was correct this woman was the mother of Rowena Ravenclaw this also means that Rowena had a sister. Then the ravenclaw line still exists somewhere!**

 **James was stunned his daughter had been a mother. She had been a mother, to one of the most famous witches of all time. He could not believe it. He could only imagine what lilies face would be like.**

 **"If that is all I would like to go back to bed to recover from my time in stasis? Being in ice for so long takes it out of you" getting a nod the chains released her and she vanished in a puff of snow indicative of her animagus. Almost immediately afterwards there was a thunder of running feet as the press ran to get their stories ready for the morning paper.**

 **James however just collapsed into his seat trying to process what happened. One thing was for sure he was going to need a very strong drink after this. This was one night he was not spending sober.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **The potter family was in a uproar. With the Ganos identity confirmed they were all over the place. They were over joyed at their little girl being well, Confused at her being over nine thousand years of age. There were so many things causing the family trouble that the first task arrived before they had any idea what had happened.**

 **The small family wanted more than anything to meet their daughter but with the circumstances they had no idea how to go about it such a situation. So with the Tournament on going the potters decided to watch their estranged member and cheer her on. Lily and the students were allowed to watch as the hosting school of the tournament, James given his relationship to Ganos had been given the day off so the whole family was their for the event.**

 **"Mum how do you think she will do?" Lilith asked in curiosity she had been excited at finding her big sister was alive but was afraid to approach her, now she could see how strong she was! Her father had told her of the trial, how her sister had been taught by merlin! She could not help but wonder how strong she was if such a person as merlin took interest in her!**

 **Lilly gained a look of worry on her face as the dragon that her daughter was to face was brought out. The other champions having faced theirs. Each having using many different inventive ways in their attempts to gain their prizes that were guarded by the dragons. The more the family watched the more nervous they had gotten.**

 **It was then that the cannon had fired and out walked Ganos. They watched as she took in her surroundings. It looked as if she had did nothing except begin to approach the dragon this caused some muttering among the crowed but it was young Lilith who noticed a slight haze, a differentiation surrounding the woman like looking at something on a extremely warm day.**

 **No one had any idea what was going on until the dragon used its breath and the distinctive prism of the aegis appeared. This shocked lily. How There had been no focus, no words no anything yet it had been cast. And that was not a shield it was a defensive WARD! something that was supposed to be used on a building not a person.**

 **The small family continued watching in their shock. As the flames abated with no damage done to the woman. And they watched as she threw her hand skyward. This confused the crowd only before several huge lightning bolts Slammed with all of their ferocity into the dragon. Transferring all of their energy into the beast causing it to be knocked unconscious. Seeing this they watched as Ganos lal just strolled with a slight smirk and received her prize in the midst of a shocked silence.**

 **James just sat their wondering how his daughter had done a feat that was seen as impossible by the population at large. Looking at his daughter and wife he motioned for them to follow he had a goal in mind. And it was time, and he would not be deterred.**


End file.
